titleholderfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Miriam Norton
Aussehen Familie & Beziehungen Miriam hatte bis zu dem Tod ihrer Mutter ein gutes Verhältnis mit ihr. Durch ihre Mutter entdeckte sie ihren Berufswunsch, auch wenn sie davor schon sehr gern anderen geholfen hat. Ihr Vater hat die Familie sehr zeitig verlassen und kam vom "Zigaretten holen" nicht zurück. Miriam hatte also keine besonders starke Beziehung zu ihm und kennt ihren Vater mittlerweile nur noch von Bildern, wenn Bradley diese nicht längst alle vernichtet hat. Bradley und Miriam hatten früher starke Probleme miteinander. Bradley wollte nie mit Miriam spielen und hat sich für seine Schwester geschämt. Miriam auf der anderen Seite hat sich von ihrem Bruder immer missverstanden gefühlt und konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum er öfters in Schlägereien verwickelt war. Trotz alle dem hat sie sich stets um seine Verletzungen gekümmert. Durch den Umbruch in ihrer Familie mussten die beiden Geschwister jedoch schnell umdenken und waren auf den jeweils anderen angewiesen. Wenn man die beiden frisch kennenlernt, würde man mittlerweile niemals denken, dass sie sich früher bis aufs Mark gehasst haben. Bradley liebt seine Schwester über alles und stellt seine Bedürfnisse für sie immer hinten heran. Für Miriam ist Bradley die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben. Sie würde ihrem Bruder niemals in den Rücken fallen und wenn sie die Qual der Wahl hat, würde sie sich stets für ihre Familie entscheiden. Im Laufe der Serie Persönlichkeit Miriam ist sehr sensibel und damit auch leicht verletzlich. Bei Herren erweckt Miriam schnell den Beschützerinstinkt. Doch sie wirkt hilfloser, als sie in Wirklichkeit ist. Sie versteht es durchaus, ihren Willen durchzusetzen. Nur eben nicht mit lauten Worten, sondern auf subtile Art und Weise. Damit bringt sie andere dazu, das zu machen, was sie gern hätte, ohne dass diese es merken. Das soll aber keineswegs heissen, dass sie berechnend ist. Nein, nur eben sehr geschickt. Auf ihr Bauchgefühl kann sich Miriam dabei stets verlassen. Sie besitzt nämlich ein untrügliches Gespür, was wann angebracht ist und was man lieber lassen sollte. Wenn sie es noch lernen würde, ein wenig mehr in der Realität zu leben und sich nicht ständig in ihre Traumwelten zurückziehen würde, wäre sie unschlagbar. Passt ihr etwas nicht, wird sie das niemals laut sagen oder gar einen Streit anzetteln. Sie taucht dann einfach ab. Auch (notwendigen) Diskussionen geht sie auf diese Art geschickt aus dem Weg. Für ihre Lieben hat sie aber stets ein offenes Ohr. Sie leidet mit, wenn es jemandem schlecht geht und versucht alles, um einem lieben Menschen, der gerade Kummer hat, schnell wieder ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern. Miriam ist sehr kreativ und künsterlich veranlagt. Wenn sie ihre kreative Ader ausleben kann, ist sie glücklich und vergisst dabei alles andere um sich herum. Vergangenheit Miriam lebt mit ihrem großen Bruder Bradley in einem kleinen Haus am Rande von Dover. Ihre Mutter verstarb, als Miriam sechzehn war in Folge von Krebs und Bradley war seit her auf sich alleine gestellt. Ihren Vater kennt Miriam kaum, weil dieser als sie klein war "Zigaretten geholt hat und nicht wieder kam". Bradley und Miriam sollten nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter zu ihren Tante, der Schwester des Vaters, und deren Mann ziehen, doch Bradley, der volljährig war, wollte sich um seine Schwester und sich selbst alleine kümmern. Da er mit der Familie seines Vaters nichts mehr am Hut haben wollte und alle Verwandten mütterlicherseits sehr weit weg wohnten und er Miriam nicht aus ihrem gewohnten Umfeld entreißen wollte, blieb er mit ihr alleine in Dover zurück. Bradley schmiss sein College und eröffnete eine Auto-Werkstatt, welche anfangs sehr schlecht lief. Mittlerweile verdient er jedoch viel Geld damit. Sein bester Kumpel Scott hat er angestellt und so ist 24/7 jemand in der Werkstatt und kümmert sich um alles. Scott steht seit langer Zeit auf Miriam, doch sie scheint seine Gefühle erstens nicht zu bemerken und zweitens sich nicht für ihn zu interessieren. Um seiner Schwester eine ordentliche Zukunft zu ermöglichen, nutzte Bradley den Rest seiner Ersparnisse für sein College, um seine kleine Schwester auf die Uni zu schicken. Galerie Zitate: "Ich will nicht immer nur behandelt werden, als wäre ich ein kleines Mädchen, das beschützt werden muss. Ich will das auch zurückgeben können. Ich will...für jemanden der Fels in der Brandung sein, wenn er es nicht sein kann oder niemanden sonst hat" Trivia * geht an die New York University, New York und studiert dort Social Work (Sozialarbeit) * liebt Pop, Klassik, Filmmusik und Musicals * idealer Typ: intelligent, wortgewandt, kann sich mit ihr über vieles unterhalten. Auf jeden Fall mag sie es, wenn die andere Person auch gut mit Menschen klarkommt, wäre nicht shclimm wenn nicht, aber da Miri ja gerne unter Menschen ist und sich für sie interessiert. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere